


Splashes and Crashes

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [8]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children<br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p>
<p>Zero and Jude take turns trying to teach Ariel and there's some fun in the sun...but not sexy fun...like family fun lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashes and Crashes

“Try not to make too much noise. I just put the twins down for a nap and they fought me every step of the way. I deserve a freaking medal.” Jude said as he was trying to read a book on the couch. Zero and Ariel had just walked in and Zero immediately made his way to his husband.

“Jude. I love you. I love you so much it’s bordering unhealthy. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life and I am so grateful for the life we have together.” Zero laid on top of Jude and hugged him tightly. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Jude was extremely concerned by this unusual show of affection and looked up at Ariel who was standing behind the couch with her arms folded across her chest. With a raised eyebrow she watched the scene her father was making in annoyance.

“What on earth happened?” Jude asked as he pat Zero’s hair and squirmed in the death grip he was in. Zero nuzzled his face in Jude’s chest and with a whiny voice said, “Our daughter tried to kill me. She needs professional help.” 

Ariel let out a loud groan, “You’re so dramatic! UGH!” and stomped up the stairs.

“Keep it down, I’m begging both of you.” Jude pleaded listening for the sounds of crying children. He turned to Zero, “Was it that bad?”

“I saw our life flash before my eyes four times.” He said rubbing his cheek on his husband’s soft chest. “I know you said we should do it ourselves but she needs a professional. We’re out of our league on this one.”

Jude sighed. “It can’t be that hard to teach a teenager to drive. I’ll go with her. Maybe with a little more patience…”

“No, don’t go. It’s dangerous and I don’t want to be a widower. And it’s not from a lack of patience either, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Zero looked up and flashed an unamused look but it quickly softened, "Jude she hit a tree. Like a stationary tree and she wasn't even going fast. She just sort of bumped it. The tree is fine and it's just a scratch but I'm telling you she just….Jude she’s so bad. We’re gonna have to hire a car service for her and have a transportation fund built into our wills because she may never get her license.” 

“She can’t be that bad!” Jude objected.

 

The car came to a violent halt as Ariel looked up, terrified she had hit the animal in the road. 

The seat belt dug into Jude’s chest and he rubbed his aching skin. “Now honey, yes we don’t want to hit any animals but that squirrel is still about 50 feet away. If someone had been behind you they would have hit you.”

“I’m sorry Dad. I just thought it was going to move but it never did and I got scared.” Ariel inched up slowly as the squirrel scurried away far before she even approached it. 

Jude was starting to understand Zero’s concerns from the previous day since they had just left the driveway and were only down the street. Jude looked over and could see that she was going a little over 5 miles per hour. 

“Ok in a residential neighborhood we want to go about 25mph…not 5. Especially since the street is clear and there is no one else in sight.”

“Sorry,” Ariel said anxiously and Jude could easily detect the nervousness in her voice. 

“It’s ok that’s why we’re practicing. Everyone needs practice in the beginning.” Jude assured her. “Now turn left onto the street and we’ll drive around a bit then practice parallel parking and stuff.”

Ariel turned onto the main street and drove comfortably. ‘Ok, see she just needed a warm up. Zero was worried for nothing.’ Jude thought. 

“Alright, at this light turn left again and we’ll go down here.” Jude said pointing in front of them.

Ariel was at the red arrow waiting to turn. She looked both ways and turned quickly.

“WHOA! What are you doing??” Jude said in a slight panic. 

“What do you mean? You wanted me to turn left so I turned left.” She said defensively.

“IT WAS RED. The turning arrow was red!” He was fairly loud at this point.

“But you can turn right on red so you can turn left on red too!!” She said countering his tone.

“NO. No…you can’t. You can turn right on red but not left Ariel. You just ran a red light. Did you read the traffic safety book we gave you?” Jude was trying to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make her even more anxious about driving but he was fairly amazed by what she had just done.

“I…I skimmed it. I mean it’s more common sense stuff right? I mean I’ll learn it better if I actually do and see everything rather than just reading that stuffy book.” Her heart was pounding from the realization of her error. 

Jude sighed, “Ok. I need you to read that book when we get home. And just to be perfectly clear you CANNOT turn left on red. I just want that to be crystal clear. Let’s practice something else…like parking. Pull in here.”

Jude pointed to a large open parking lot for a park near their house. Since it had rained recently it was pretty much empty despite the sunny warm weather. She parked without incident and Jude was relieved that she was pretty decent at that at least. 

“Have you parallel parked yet?” Jude asked as she shook her head ‘no’. He got out and switched places with her demonstrating what she needed to do. “I’m gonna get out and stand over there. You keep an eye on me and do what I did. Just try to get close to the curb today. Next time I’ll bring some cones or something and I’ll have you practice in a smaller area. Just try to get a feeling for it today.” 

He got out and stood right beside the curb in the grass. She put the car in reverse and he motioned her to keep reversing, but as he put his hand up signaling her to stop she kept moving towards him. He heard the engine rev and the car accelerated as the back right tire jumped the curb making Jude jump out of the way and slip in a patch of mud falling on his back. 

Ariel’s hands covered her mouth in shock as she hit the break harshly and got out of the car quickly running over to him, “Oh my god! DAD! I’m so sorry I accidentally pressed the wrong pedal. Daddy’s gonna kill me oh my god.” 

Jude laid there and exhaled deeply. “Nope. I’m fine. I’m fine.” He sat up and knelt in the mud about to stand when he saw the car roll back further into the grass, “ARIEL you have to put the car in park before you get out!!!”

“I’M SORRY!” Ariel ran over and got in the slowly rolling car putting it in park. “I’m sorry I was so worried I must have forgotten.”

Jude knelt in the mud for a second before taking a deep breath and standing.

 

It was such a warm lovely day that Zero spent most of the morning cleaning the pool and preparing it for little princes. 

“Daddy I want this floaty.” JJ held up a box with a picture of a giant turtle shaped inflatable pool toy.

“That’s a good choice!” He said ruffling his son’s hair. They all had their swim trunks on and were standing in front of the pool Zero had gotten just perfect with crystal clear cerulean blue water. He attached the float to a machine to inflate and breathed air into the decorated inter tubes.

“No one gets in the water without these.” He picked up the small puddle jumper life vests he had purchased, upon noticing the warmer weather, and a bottle of sunblock.

JJ was putting sunblock on Zero’s back while Zero rubbed some onto Elliot’s arms and chest. “Daddy this smells gross and it looks like glue I don’t like it.” Elliot said frowning and looking at his arm being coated in thick sunscreen. 

“If we want to swim we have to wear this.” Zero said as he finished coating the small boy in a healthy layer. “Alright. Next.” He called out and picked up JJ. “Did you do a good job back there?” He asked twisting back his head and seeing his back completely white. 

“I put the whole bottle on you so you’ll be extra safe from the water.” JJ smiled brightly up at his father. Zero took a deep breath as he started laughing. “Well, little prince this protects you from the sun…not the water. Will you please take some of that off me and put it in my hand?” Zero kissed the boy’s head and JJ did as asked. 

There was enough sunscreen on Zero’s back to cover not only his entire body but JJ’s as well with quite a bit still left over. Zero had them rub in what they could but was still heavily coated. ‘Better too much than not enough I guess.’ He thought as he helped the twins put on their life vests. 

By now the turtle was done inflating and Zero placed it and his children into the water before stepping in. The water was cool and felt refreshing against his hot skin that had been embraced by the warmth of the sun for most of the day. 

“This feels nice huh?” Zero seemed almost more excited than they did and lightly splashed water at them. Elliot and JJ both fit on the turtle as Zero pulled them around the pool. They were playing and laughing so much they didn’t hear Jude and Ariel come in and call out to them.

Zero looked up to see his husband standing in front of him at the edge of the pool. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked seeing him caked in mud.

“Why do you look like a ghost?” Jude retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“Too much sunblock. Seriously what happened to you? Are you ok?” Zero looked concerned as he waded over to the edge of the pool where Jude was.

“I just fell in some mud. I’m completely fine, though I did have to walk home. Luckily we weren’t far from here. But more importantly,” Jude sighed, “She needs professional help.”

“HA! I told you!!!” Zero yelled enthusiastically and raised his arms in triumph. Jude rolled his eyes and knelt down next to the pool where he slowly and gently pushed Zero’s head down dipping him under water.

He let go as Zero came up for air, “I’m gonna go shower then call some of the driving schools near here. Be nice to her.” 

Ariel walked over and sighed deeply. “Don’t worry about it pumpkin. I’ll find you a really…really…really good teacher.” Jude said as he kissed her head careful not to  
get her dirty and headed inside.

She sat down at the edge of the pool taking off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the cool rippling water. 

Zero spun the twins around on the inflatable turtle and floated them over to her. “It’s ok. You just need more practice…ok, a lot more practice but you’ll get there you just got to make sure you’re paying attention,” he said. 

He splashed a little water on her, “By the way, you get to do the dishes for the rest of the week. You didn't return my husband in the condition in which he was lent to you.”

She groaned, “UGH I knew you were going to be like this. You’re like almost obsessed with him. I knew the moment he hit the mud I’d pay.”

Zero smiled at her, “I’m not almost obsessed with him. I’m COMPLETELY obsessed with him,” he said as Elliot stood on the float and jumped into his arms. He caught him and spun him around in the water. “I’m obsessed with all of you.” He said as he kissed Elliot’s cheek and picked JJ up with his free arm dunking them both in the water and splashing them around.

About half an hour passed when Jude came out again dressed in swim trunks. “YAY Dad’s here!” Elliot clapped and waded over towards Jude in an inter tube that was decorated to look like a donut. Jude jumped in and grabbed him smiling widely. 

Ariel looked at Jude and splashed water at him with her foot, “Thanks for trying Dad and I’m sorry for how it ended.”

Jude floated himself and his donut baby over to her and smiled warmly, “It’s ok. I found a good place and you can start next week. Everyone struggles with something. That just means you have to put in a little extra work but I know you’ll get there. Just make sure you read that traffic safety book like I asked.”

He lifted himself up out of the pool and kissed her cheek making her smile brightly and beam with happiness. 

“I love you Dad.” She said lightly. Jude held out his hand and once she took it he pulled her into his arms and in the water. He twirled around holding her in his arms as she shrieked, “Dad how could you! My clothes!!!”

“An outfit for an outfit!” He cried as he splashed around and let her go. She groaned loudly and chased after him trying to dunk his head under water. 

Zero had pulled out a small basketball hoop that was built for their pool as JJ shot at him with a water gun trying to keep him from making a basket. 

Ariel grabbed one of the water guns and handed it to Elliot so that he could shoot Jude with water. 

Elliot aimed the water gun at Jude who lifted his arms in surrender, “Now El, I’ll make you chocolate pudding if you shoot Ariel instead.”

“Are you bribing our children?” Zero turned around, rather surprised at Jude, and swam over to him wrapping his arms tightly around him and lifting him up out of the water.

“NO Zero don’t no no no,” Jude protested as he was lifted and splashed back down.

They spent the rest of the day playing and splashing and had exhausted themselves so much that none of them put up a fight when it was time for bed. 

Jude climbed into bed next to Zero and nestled himself in his arms. “Thanks for getting the pool ready. They had a good time. We all did,” he said half expecting him to demand more praise, but instead he was met with a subtle snoring sound. He looked up slightly bewildered only to see his husband fast asleep. 

He smiled and held back his laughter as he whispered, “You tired yourself out just like they did huh? Sometimes I think I have four children.” He leaned forward gently kissing his sleeping husband’s lips and, upon returning to his comfortable position, fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you might be thinking that she's a terrible driver but I actually did some of these things when I was first learning LOL. *Note: I have gotten much better.


End file.
